custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Telling the Truth with Barney! (SuperMalechi's version)
Telling the Truth with Barney! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on August 28, 1996. In 2007, the Season 11 episode, "The Blame Game" is a semi-remake of this. On July 4, 2007, It was later re-release under a different title, " Plot When Carlos acidentally breaks Kathy's homemade windmill for the art show, which makes very mad at her. So, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids must help Carlos fix Kathy's homemade windmill. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Carlos *Kathy *Kristen *Jason Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #The Barney Bag #Colors All Around #By Myself #When You Have a Ball #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #Games #When I Get Mad #Laugh With Me! #Boom, Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy #Mr. Knickerbocker #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Take Me Out to the Ballgame #I Can See It on Your Face #Colors Make Me Happy #Mix a Color #I Wanted to Honest (tune to: I Put a Smile On) #The More We Work Together #If You're Happy and You Know It #Everyone is Special #Friends are Forever #I Love You Locations Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Mid 1993/Early 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Mid 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Are We There Yet?". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Easy Does It!". *The end credit music is the same from "Let's Play School". *The version of "I Love You" *Another Barney Home Video, musical arrangements arrangements and background music from "Season 5-6". *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids arrive at the school playground, the music from "Let's Play Scool" *Before "Let's Play Together", Barney comes to life, and tells the kids about playing together. *After "Let's Play Together", Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff arrive at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff arrive at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, *When Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff greet Barney and the kids, the music from "Easy Does It!" (When *After "When You Have a Ball", Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids must get some ice cream at the neighborhood ice cream shop. And Then, after Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids leave the classroom, Carlos has to put the ball away. And Then, he tries to throw it, But, It hits on something including the dress up box, and the toy box. And Then, the ball lands into Kathy's homemade windmill, and It breaks with a big giant loud smash, crash, bang, and boom. *During a scene where the ball hits the dress up box, and the toy box, and lands into Kathy's homemade windmill, the music from "A Very Special Mouse" (When *When the ball lands and crashes and breaks into Kathy's homemade windmill with a big giant loud smash, crash, bang, and boom, the crash sounds the mixed of the ones from *After "I Love You", Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff had to leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff had to leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids, the music from "Colors All Around" *After Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff leave, When the kids leave the classroom to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from "A Royal Welcome" *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. Cover Arts Original 1996 release 2007 re-release Release Dates Previews Preview Transcript